When the Land meets the Sea
by SpaggyB
Summary: A one shot Terezi/Eridan : fluffy smut haha my first shot at writing fluffy smut so hopefully its alright... a request from enjoy reading :D


"You do realise thats disgusting, dont you Terezi?"

Eridan wiped the back of his hand across his face where Terezi had licked him, a grimace twisting is features as she grinned back at him, poking her tongue out for good measure. He narrowed his eyes at her, and quickly returned the gesture, a rare smile flitting across his own face. He lightly kissed the top of her head as she nuzzled into him, taking a deep whiff of his bare skin. Once again, he took a moment to marvel at the creature lying next to him, and the effect that the she had on him. Never in a thousand sweeps would he have imagined that he would ever, possibly, find a matesprit in a land dweller. And yet, here he was.

"But Eridan, you taste sooo gooood!" She once again flicked her tongue over a small patch of exposed skin, making him jump slightly at the unexpected moisture. "I always thought you would taste extra salty because of the sea thing, but the sweetness of your grape juice blood kinda evens it out."

"Grape juice? What the actual fuck is grape juice?" He pulled away from her, gazing into her red eyes quizzically. She grinned up at him, flicking her tongue over her sharp fangs excitedly.

"Its something Dave gave me once! From his planet! Grapes are these little round food things... _fruit_ I think he called it... anyway, when you smoosh them up, they make a drink called juice. Its purple, just like your blood, and surprisingly, they taste very similar."

Eridan laid back against the wall thoughtfully, furrowing his brow as he considered this new information.

"So, this grape juice... is it a royal drink or something? I assume if it tastes like me, then it must be a rare delicacy on their planet, reserved only for the most powerful humans."

Terezi giggled, covering her mouth with her hand to hide her amused smile. Eridan frowned at her as she struggled to control her laughter, growing increasingly annoyed.

"What? What is it?" He yanked at her hand, trying to get her to talk to him, but it only made her laugh harder. "Damnit land dweller, tell me now or so help me, I will blow this rock to smithereens!"

His words pushed Terezi over the edge and she convulsed in a fit of hysterical giggling. Eridan pouted as he watched her shake next to him, her chiming laugh, although infuriating, warming him from within. He loved hearing her laugh, even if it was at his expense. By the time she had calmed down enough to form coherent sentences, he was smiling and hugging her close to him.

"Actually Eridan, and dont take this the wrong way, but according to Dave, grape juice is actually very, very common... and mostly fake." the grin on her face was threatening to split her face in two, and it only grew wider at Eridans expression as her words sunk in. His face grew dark, his eyes narrowing at her.

"You know Ter... I think you listen to that Dave human a little too much." He made sure to make his voice low, threatening. Terezis empty eyes managed to flash as her tongue flicked out over her bottom lip, tasting the changing energy in the room. A sly smile crept onto her own face as the air electrified around them.

"Oh? And since when does it matter to me what you think hmm?" She was teasing him now, faking nonchalance with a shrug. "I happen to find what he says _very_ interesting."

Eridan knew this game all too well, and he avoided the bait, instead shifting slightly to his hands and knees, leaning in close to Terezi silently. She closed her eyes, sniffing the air, concentrating on his movements as he slowly crawled around behind her, careful not to make a sound. Sliding into a sitting position behind her, he gently ran his hands up across her naked body, from her hips over her chest, sending a small shiver through her form. He grazed his lips over her ear, the warm sensation leaving a blazing trail of warmth on her skin.

"I think my opinion matters more to you than you let on." he whispered in her ear, pulling her back against his chest. She turned her head to the side, her eager lips searching for his. They connected softly, moving slowly against each other, and her hands moved up to cover his resting lightly around her waist. Not breaking the contact of their mouths, she twisted around so she was facing him, her hands moving to his broad shoulders while she deepened the kiss, her tongue invading and exploring the space behind his teeth. She let out a small moan as he nibbled lightly on the end of her tongue, his mouth forming a smile beneath her lips.

Gently, they moved together as one to lie back on the floor of Terezi's respiteblock, with Terezi against the hard wood and Eridan straddled over her. He broke away from the kiss and gazed down at her, spread out beneath him. She was absolutely beautiful, in every way, and he marvelled at the fact that she had agreed to give him a chance after all the sweeps he spent tormenting her and the rest of the land dwellers. He lifted one hand to her face, brushing his fingertips down her jawline, a small smile lighting his face as she blushed a brilliant teal blue under his touch.

She sat up and leaned against her elbows, pulling him into another passionate kiss. She would never really understand what made her accept his offer for a drink all those weeks ago, but she was glad that she did. For sweeps she had thought of Eridan as an annoying idiot, but there was so much more to him! Yes, he was still infuriating, but he was so easy to tease and joke with. Not to mention he would play along with her role playing crime games, matching her for wit, cunning and dare she say it, cruelty.

She knotted one hand in his two toned hair, pulling his head gently back so she could focus the aromas enough to gaze at his watery, grape juice face. For a moment, he stared back at her, completely enraptured by the moment, until, with a sly smile, she once again darted her tongue out and over his cheek. She giggled softly and bit her lower lip as he pressed his lips together, blinking slowly. With one hand, he once again wiped away the trail of saliva, shaking his hand off to the side. Slowly, he turned his head back to look at her.

"Now youre just asking for it..."

With a grin and a flash of his eyes, Eridan launched himself at Terezi, who fell back to the floor in a fit of giggles and grins. Together, they rolled over one another, their mouths moving passionately against the others, two matesprits caught up in a blur of affection and need. That night, the forest echoed with the sound of their love, as the moon shone bright above them, casting its silvery light over their own private universe.

* * *

**A/N this was a ship request for :D Terezi/Eridan smut fluff :D I hope you enjoyed reading hehehe 3**

**-SpaggyB**


End file.
